


To make you feel better

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Family of five [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Phone Calls, aaron picks her up, basically annie's a little under the weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “What is it? You're okay?” - he asked immediately.“Yeah, it's Annie. Nursery called, she's a bit sick, she needs picking up. They called me first but I told them I ring you. Can you go and get her home? I know you're busy...”“No, course I can.” - he said interrupting him. He already imagined his little girl being poorly and waiting for him and it almost broke his heart. - “Did they say what's wrong with her?”“It's nothing serious, she's just a little under the weather but at her age, it's best if she's sleeping it off home.”Or...Robert's away in a meeting when he gets a call about Annie being sick. He calls Aaron to pick her up. It has cute family feels.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Family of five [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548301
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	To make you feel better

Aaron almost didn't hear his phone ringing, because he worked outside on a car for the second day in a row now. He sensed the vibration in his pocket just before the call ended. When he saw it was Robert he called him back immediately. His husband was supposed to be in the middle of a meeting in London, and Aaron had no idea why he was calling him. They sorted everything out the night before, when Robert packed his overnight bag to get to London first thing for this meeting, and they agreed to have dinner once he's back. They also knew that their surrogacy group meeting appointment was up, and they needed to arrange work to be able to attend. They were way too invested in having another baby, and their chances were very good actually. They needed to go to these meetings, and that meant that someone always had to watch the kids for them. - Even if Seb was old enough to be trusted on his own - Plus work was super busy, they grabbed every opportunity for a bit more cash. They knew they would need it because life with 4 kids wasn't cheap.

“Hiya.” - said Aaron smiling as he heard Robert picking up.

“Hey, sorry I know you're working...”

“And you're supposed to have a meeting right about now.”

“I know. I do. But I had to call you.” - he said in an alarming way and Aaron knew something's happened.

“What is it? You're okay?” - he asked immediately.

“Yeah, it's Annie. Nursery called, she's a bit sick, she needs picking up. They called me first but I told them I ring you. Can you go and get her home? I know you're busy...”

“No, course I can.” - he said interrupting him. He already imagined his little girl being poorly and waiting for him and it almost broke his heart. - “Did they say what's wrong with her?”

“It's nothing serious, she's just a little under the weather but at her age, it's best if she's sleeping it off home.”

“You sure it's....”

“I'm sure. She's fine Aaron.” - he smiled although he knew Aaron couldn't see that over the phone. - “She just needs lots of cuddles, and you're the best in those.”

“Alright.”- he sighed. - “Jacob's alright?”

“Yeah, they said he's fine, it's only Annie.”

“Okay, I lock up the yard then go.”

“I'll try to hurry home but I have another client tomorrow morning. I can cancel...”

“No, no... we do need the money.” - he said suddenly. - “I tell her you love her alright?”

“Yeah, and I call you guys later. But ring me when she's settled yeah?”

“But... you said you're in a meeting.”

“I don't care, Aaron, she's most important than a bloody meeting.”

“Okay, I call ya. I go and get her alright?”

“Yeah, love ya, bye.”

“Love ya.” - he said as he ended the call.

* * *

“I'm here for Annie Sugden-Dingle.” - said Aaron as he got through the door. Before the lady could get a word out they heard a high pitched voice.

“DADDY DADDY.” - shouted Jacob before he ran to him hugging his legs.

“Oi mate, hiya.” - he said picking him up to give him a kiss.

“She's through there, I think she's gonna be much better now that Daddy's here.” - said the lady smiling at Aaron. Aaron gave her a nod before he put Jacob down and held his hand.

“Where's your sister mate?” - he asked and the little boy practically dragged him through two other rooms before they found her. She was sitting in a little folding bedstead, while Mrs Acton stood up to greet Aaron. Jacob let Aaron's hand go and rushed to his sister, telling her that their Daddy was here, while Aaron asked Mrs Acton about what happened.

“It's good to see you again Aaron.” - she smiled. It was usually Robert who dropped the kids off at nursery so the staff was more familiar with him, but Aaron did his fair share of school runs as well.

“How is she? What's happened?” - he asked looking over Mrs Acton to see his little girl. She looked like she was a bit tired... well almost asleep. And Aaron was worried.

“She says it's her tummy. She also has a bit of temperature. I'd say get her home, she needs to sleep, and she can't get out of bed, then if it's not better by tomorrow a doctor should see her.”

“Alright, yeah, erm... do I... do I need to take Jacob as well?”

“No, no he's fine he can stay, I'm sure you can have someone to pick him up later.”

“Yeah, that would be good, thank you. Me mum will be here for him.” - he said as he stepped away to get closer to Annie. - “Hiya.” - he smiled as he bent down to give a kiss to her forehead. She indeed was a little hot.

“Daddy.” - she said in a weak voice. - “My tummy hurts.” - she pouted.

“I know darling, we're going home, and you'll be better in no time.” - he said winking.

“Promise?”

“I promise. Come on, gimme a cuddle.” - he said as he picked up her little bag and coat as well. It was only September and it was still warm but it couldn't hurt to get that on her, especially when she was ill.

* * *

20 minutes later they were home. Aaron had to explain to Jacob that Seb and Nana Chas will be there for him to take him home, but fortunately, Jacob took it well. He wanted Annie to be better, they were good siblings, always up to no good together, so Aaron was thankful that Jacob was so understanding. Not many 4-year-olds were the same.

After they got home Aaron made sure to get Annie comfortable before he made her some tea. She said her tummy was funny, and Aaron didn't want her to be sick, so tea it was. He also rang Liam because he was too paranoid not to, and after he came around and checked her, he was much more relieved. He gave her some medicine and told Aaron that if she's gonna sleep it off then she'll be back in her feet in 2-3 days. A weight was lifted from his shoulders after hearing that for sure. He also called his mum to give her the heads-up about picking up Jacob later, then, of course, he called Robert.

“Hey, how is she?” - he asked picking it up immediately.

“She's good, I just wanted to let you know. Call me when the meeting's over.” - he was about to hang up when he heard Robert moving around.

“No, wait a sec.” -said Robert, before Aaron heard his husband apologising probably to the other clients in the room. Then he heard a door being shut, then he heard Robert taking a breath. - “I'm here.”

“You walked out of the meeting?” - he asked.

“Of course I did.” - he said like it was an obvious thing to do.

“Idiot.” - he said rolling his eyes.

“I told them I'm waiting for an important call.”

“Oh yeah? Told them it was your daughter did ya,” - he laughed.

“Yeah, as it happens I did. They were very... sympathetic about it. They all have kids Aaron they know what it's like.”

“Oh...”. - He said surprised but Robert gave him no time to think about it because he started asking questions.

“So... how is she?”

“Fine, I got Liam to look at her, he said she's gonna be right as rain in 2-3 days.”

“Thank god.” - said Robert letting out a deep breath. - “She's sleeping?”

“Yeah, she just nodded off. I gave her cuddles like you said.”

“God I wish I was there to give her some as well.”

“I know, but you'll be here tomorrow. You can give her as many as you want then.”

“Yeah, I call ya before I leave. And of course, I call ya later as well. I miss ya.” - he said.

“I miss ya too.” - smiled Aaron – “Annie sends you lots of kisses. Her words.” - he chuckled.

“Really?” - asked Robert with a soppy grin on his face. - “Tell her I send her lots of kisses as well.” - he answered smiling.

“Alright, get back to work you. And call me later. She's fine.” -he said reassuring him.

“Okay, thanks for calling. Later.”

“Alright, bye.”

As soon as he hung up he checked on Annie again. Just as he sat down at the edge of her bed she started to stir.

“Where's Daddy?” - she yawned like she knew Aaron was on the phone not even a minute ago.

“Told ya, he's coming home tomorrow.”

“But that's ages away.”

“It's gonna be here soon. If you close your eyes now, time will pass quicker.”

“Really?” - she asked amused. She was adorable with her brown curls and Aaron was absolutely in love with her.

“Yeah really.” - he smiled at her while he stroked her little cheek. - “How about I read you a story?” - he offered.

“About the princess and the frog?”

“You want that story?”

“Yeah.”

“But I read that yesterday as well.”

“I want that again.” - she said confidently. Aaron had to chuckle about how stubborn his daughter was. _A cute little grump_ as Robert often called her.

“Alright, but you need to close your eyes first.” - he said, and Annie did it immediately. Aaron shook his head smiling at her before he kissed the top of her head, tucked her in properly and started reading the story.... again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write this cuteness and I think it turned out quite alright. Let me know if you guys want more I absolutely love writing this kind of stuff. 
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> tumblr: susiskinner93


End file.
